Burning Alive
by darlingharbour
Summary: Randy's new obsession comes in the form of his ex-lover's best friend. Slash.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Have you _seen_ the way these two have been acting on Smackdown, as of late? The hugs, the 'rescues', the tension...Everything about them screams "slash us! slash us!" So I did. (They are now one of my fastly developing OTPs - Team Chrandy ftw.) Though the first chapter was written shortly before the draft, and therefore Randy isn't on SD yet. This is my first real on-going slash fic before, so despite me being nervous as Hell, I'm testing the waters and seeing if I should continue. Also, after a long absence of being subdued to merely reading fan fiction and not being able to contribute to it, I hope that I (or my skills for the matter) will recover. And, if it isn't too obvious...I love Christian. *insert fan-girl praise here* He's most likely going to be a character in the majority of everything I write, considering he's my primary muse, and I hope that you can all bear with me and appreciate the story for what it's worth and not only the character it surrounds - although that must be so hypocritical of me. I must add that I've done all that I could to improve my structure and grammar and I pray that there will be differences between fics I've written past and present. Without further ado, I bid you all a good read. :)

**Burning Alive**

**Prologue**

A couple weeks prior to the set date of Jay's homecoming, Adam Copeland had forewarned his long-time friend that the landscape on Smackdown had changed, mainly due to Alberto Del Rio's presence, but Jay Reso paid no heed to the advice he was given. Instead he played his matches against the Mexican Aristocrat by ear, and as a result, had torn his pectoral muscle.

Jay was out for nearly six months, and during the time he was given off for his resurgence, he had spent more than half of that duration plotting and calculating his payback. Sure it seemed like a useless thing to do, but with Jay, the time he spent recovering could have translated into mounting success, and by the time February rolled around he could have been in the Smackdown Elimination Chamber main event instead of making a lousy appearance in it. But optimistically he was grateful for the fact that he had received the opportunity to avenge the cause of his absence in at least the smallest way possible. It hadn't been an explosive comeback, but hey, by that time he was well on his way to one...

Flash forward to nearly 14 days' time later, and Jay is exclusively set to be welcomed back into the brand he considered his home. Yes, his turf was being infringed upon by some poor Mexican man's JBL but he'd be damned if that were to be true any longer. After all, being back on Smackdown also meant he was back with one of his most-trusted allies, and as far as he knew, Adam also wanted the riddance of Del Rio.

"Jay!" was the first thing Jay heard before a pair of familiar skinny arms was encircled around his bare waist, a pair of lips pressing against his neck in a manner that was both usual and recognizable. He twisted around in the hold of the person's grasp to find that it was none other than his dear best friend.

"Adam!" Jay exclaimed warmly, wrapping his own arms around his fellow Canadian and pressing his face into the taller man's neck. "I missed you like Hell!" came his muffled voice.

Adam chuckled and patted Jay's shoulder as the two separated. "You don't even know the half of it, bro," he said, rubbing at the stubble of his chin before stepping back and taking the sight of Jay in.

Captain Charisma traced his gaze and blushed under his examination, embarrassed and slightly flattered by the looks of approval he was receiving. "I put on a bit of weight," he said slowly, scowling and recollecting the number of days he'd spent in front of the television, ketchup chips in one hand and the television remote in the other. He had been far too exhausted from the physical exertion of his arm to do anything else, much less find the energy to work out.  
>Adam frowned.<p>

"It doesn't seem like that to me," he stated matter-of-factly, "if anything it looks like you lost some." He then furrowed his eyebrows worryingly. "Are you on a diet?"

"You mean one that doesn't consist of anything else besides combinations of peanut butter and banana sandwiches, granola bars, and the occasional potato chip? No."

"Good."

The two shared a laugh before the same bothersome expression reappeared on Adam's face – this time directed towards Jay's hurt arm. "Is it still...you know...sore?"

"A bit, but I'm told that the sensitivity should go away pretty soon."

"Oh, that's good." Adam nodded thoughtfully.

Jay watched him for a minute but then asked if he was alright with his plans for tonight, which they had discussed earlier on during a phone conversation (due to the fact that they had been booked in separate hotels for the night).

The Rated-R Superstar looked as if though he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. He played the 'innocent and supportive' card. "What?" he asked, as if Jay's question had been unnecessary. "Of course I am."

"Adam."

"What?"

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying. Why would I lie? Besides, what makes you think I am?"

"You're rambling. Your eyes are shifting."

"God damn it." Adam sighed, knowing full well that those were two of his most revealing habits, and once Jay had figured them out, it was all that was needed for the younger blonde to decipher whenever he was telling the truth or not.

"Adam."

"What?"

"Answer me," the slightly younger man commanded, "_honestly_."

"Honestly?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "That's what I just said."

"I know, I was just asking for you to clarify."

"_Adam_!"

"What?"

"You know what!" Jay snapped, frustration getting the better of him.

His former tag-team partner smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't...don't apologize, just," he rubbed at his cheek, "just answer my question."

"Ok," Adam agreed, pausing for a moment to consider what he was about to say. "I," another pause, this time for him to clear his throat, "I'm not exactly 100% thrilled about it."

Jay crossed his arms and leaned back against the dresser placed in the locker room. "Oh?" he said in mock surprise, evident that he was offended, "and why would that be?"

"I just..." the taller of the two heaved a sigh, "I just don't think it'd be wise for you to immediately target Del Rio on your first night back." He motioned towards his injured limb, "he did that six months ago and it still hurts. He could easily do it again and cause you even more time on the sidelines."

A glare was directed his way. "Who's to say he'll do that again, huh? Is your faith in me so weak that you believe that I'm always going to get my ass handed to me?"

"Jay-Jay...I didn't say that..."

"You didn't need to," Jay turned his back towards Adam, focusing on the amateur paint job done on the walls like it had suddenly become his only friend in the room and then again glared back at Adam. "And don't call me that!" he barked.

Adam grasped Jay's hand and tugged it, gently forcing the smaller man to face him again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh yeah? Then _how_did you mean it?"

"Jay, you know I care about you right?" Said man grimaced and nodded grudgingly. "Then you know that I'm worried about you, and that I'm not trying to offend you when I say I don't want you near Del Rio. Yes, it might have come off otherwise, but trust me, what I _was_ trying to say was that I don't want your night ruined by that...turkey. You deserve a great welcome back, and I don't think that exacting revenge right away is suggestible. Please just take it in consideration that even though I'm angry as Hell for what Alberto did to you, I still want you to wait a while before you go tearing _his_ligament – which, I'm sure, you're more than capable of."

Adam took a breath and stared down in the wondrous crystal blue eyes of Jay. "Just hold off on it for a while, ok? Please?"

Jay searched Adam's own emerald orbs and sighed in defeat, giving in. "Fine," he agreed, much to his own disdain and Adam's utter satisfaction. "But only for a week or so," he added, mulling the fact over that he was possibly lying through his teeth. The reason being his need for revenge was far more significant that the obligation to keep his word to Adam, who as he grinned, was obviously pleased with his talent of persuasion. He enveloped the shorter blonde in a hug.

"Well then, welcome back, reekazoid."

/

Despite what he had promised, Jay did know for a fact that when he had agreed to Adam's request, that he was lying. Plain and simple, there was no way in Hell that he was staying away from Alberto tonight, because as much as Adam would hate to admit tonight was important to Jay; very important.

Tonight was the night he was set to make his in-ring return. Tonight was the night he was set to redeem himself. Tonight was the night, simply said, to get revenge and his only goal besides beating Alberto Del Rio to a pulp was not fucking it up. Not only had he been on the shelf since mid-October, but he had only been cleared to wrestle a mere month ago. A month wasn't enough for him to readjust to using his arm _and_ improve his mat-skills, but he made the most of it anyway. Six months taken from his career was a matter he did not intend on dismissing so easily.  
>If anything he was going to make sure he returned the favour.<p>

Massaging and loosening his still aching muscle like he had been taught in physiotherapy, Jay eyed himself in the mirror of his Smackdown dressing room as he recited motivational speeches to himself under his breath. The last thing on his mind was allowing himself to be heard saying such cliché things, but unbeknownst to him, through the door that had been accidentally left slightly ajar when Adam had left, someone _was_listening. But the person paid hardly any attention to what Jay was muttering, and was instead focused on Jay himself; standing in front of his reflection, pale blue eyes narrowed in determination, rapid and concentrated breaths hauling from his lips, and no shirt on to conceal his perfectly defined abs.

"Damn," came a young man's voice from the doorway. His remark wasn't loud enough to be heard, but wasn't so low that it hid the amusement in it. A breathy and impressed chuckle followed, along with a lip-lick that had been caused when Jay turned to the side, admiring his form and at the same time unknowingly allowing whoever the person was an image of his rear.

"Ted was right..." Jay's fellow Smackdown superstar Cody Rhodes smirked to himself as he watched the Canadian bend over to retrieve something from his bag, "Randy does know best."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First of all, I am super sorry that this took so long! (Almost 3 months, God damn it!) I could blame it on a lot of things, but it was mainly because after I publish the first chapter of something, the second chapter is the one that gets me stuck. I'm an amateur at follow-ups, and if what you are about to read can be classified as such, then you know that I'm being honest. Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for the amazing feedback on the prologue. I was not expecting any, much less anything positive! So sorry I've kept you waiting and hopefully I don't procrastinate even more than I already have on this story!  
>Additional: some of the events throughout this story have beenwill be modified. Just so you know. (Will be labelling it full-on AR – Alternate Reality – eventually.)

On with the fic! ~ Jamey.

**Burning Alive**

Chapter One

Six months. It had been six long agonizing months since he had last stepped into the ring, let alone since he was allowed and in good enough condition to. The time in between his last match and the present day had been gruelling. It had been torturous and impatient, not to mention boring and uneventful. He wasn't one for waiting around, but since his injury was considered quite serious, he wasn't stupid enough to risk further damage by jumping back in to wrestling far too soon to be at least partially recovered.  
>So he begrudgingly sat back and watched as Adam 'defended his honour', as he had so appreciatively put it.<p>

While Jay knew he'd be back, he also had to admit to himself that it was going to be a little later than he would've liked. But he here was...six months passed, an injury rehabbed, and he still hadn't abandoned his faith in the business. He had only stalled it; put it on the back burner for the briefest of moments, and eventually it had re-manifested itself back into him. Wrestling was his living dream, his passion, his drive. If he was going to spend the remainder of his life in some way, why not spend it doing what he loved most?

Jay couldn't suppress the victorious grin that was spreading on his face, nor could he fight the ravenous glee that was threatening to overtake him. As he backed himself up the ramp, he couldn't help but congratulate himself on what quick work he had made of Del Rio – who was now lying quite inertly on the floor in front of the announcers' table. His NXT Rookie Brodus Clay, personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez, and a few refs were tending to him and if it weren't for the noticeable twinges of agony that had told of his pained but cognizant state, Jay would've thought him to be unconscious.

That fact pleased him more than anything.

Alberto had been in the main event of Smackdown against Adam when Jay had run in. He had saved his friend from the submission move that had been his demise last October, and taken things into his own hands from then on. His sudden appearance had taken almost everybody by surprise, and though the crowd was cheering loudly, Jay hadn't heard anything but the pounding of his heart and felt only the rush of excitement coursing through his veins. He had no time to dwell on the fact that he was back before he was getting his hands on the man who had cost him half a year of wrestling.

He hadn't pulled any of the punches he had delivered and he had thrown him into everything in sight: the ring-post, the apron, the barrier... Until referees and stagehands had pulled him away, Captain Charisma had done everything he could to inflict as much pain as possible. And he was sure he wasn't even close to being finished with that Mexican scumbag and that there was a lot more where that came from.

His breath shortened and his arm and left side of his chest throbbing insistently, reminding him of where all this rage had originated, he made it a point to not show anybody he was still reeling.

Instead he smiled to the fans, smirked proudly to himself, and tried not to look at Adam, whose expression was expectedly twisted in disappointment and readable betrayal.

Jay turned his back so he wouldn't have to see it. He'd have to face the consequences later, but for now all he wanted to do was celebrate his recovery and his return.  
>

Meanwhile, as Cody Rhodes dressed to leave the arena after Smackdown was finished taping, his cell phone rang from within his duffel bag. Figuring it was not important, and partially still in character, he just left it and continued to later lotion upon his smoothly-waxed and already moisturized legs. However, when it became apparent that it wouldn't stop ringing any time soon, he thought it was probably best to answer. So he quickly dashed to the bench on which his bag sat and retrieved the device, pressing the 'talk' button and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked hurriedly, omitting the fact that he hadn't checked Caller I.D.

When a very recognizable and very unmistakeable voice replied, though, he knew wouldn't have had to. "What the Hell's taking you so long?" It demanded.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Just because you always go shirtless, Ted, doesn't mean I have to rush and do that, too."

Ted DiBiase Jr. merely scoffed and if it weren't for the fact that he was talking to Cody over the phone, he would have flipped him the bird. "Whatever, Cody, just hurry up and get here. Randy's getting impatient."

"What?" Cody stopped packing his things up and scrunched up his face, confused. "Already...? Why? He was never this impatient with us—"

"That's because we're not _him_, you idiot," Ted clarified, words condescending but truthful, "and right now, Randy thinks _he_'s hurt."

"But—"

"That's all that matters right now," the slightly older superstar cut in again. "Randy needs to know if he's OK."

Cody mumbled something under his breath and went back to perfecting his damp hair. "What?" Ted had to strain to hear him. "What was that?"

An exaggerated sigh met Ted's ear. "Nothing."

The son of the infamous Million Dollar Man shook his head, knowing that what had been uttered was something negative. "That had better been nothing. You know what he means to Randy, and I don't think he'd appreciate you insulting him—"

I wasn't insulting him!" Cody objected, coming to his own defence, "I just don't understand why Randy's so suddenly taken with _him_, of all people!"

The other man began to say something but Cody swiftly interrupted him. "I mean, he's gorgeous and everything, but I haven't seen Randy this infatuated since Adam..."

"You know what?" Ted said abruptly, "I think that's it."

Cody blinked. "What's it?"

"I think this might have something to do with Adam."

Silence beat in for a moment, but then: "How?"

Ted shrugged. "I don't know. But there's obviously the connection there," he pointed out. "He _is_ Adam's life-long best friend, after all..."

Cody thought more into that fact, eyes widening. "You don't think he'd...?"

Ted instantly caught on to what he was implying. "No, of course not," he denied briskly. "He wouldn't want to—"

"Ted!" a booming voice in the background called. Cody had no doubts that it was the man they were talking about.

"I have to go," Cody's fellow multi-generational wrestler said, "but you're going to be here soon, right?"

"Yes I—"

"Ted!" the voice summoned again.

"Coming! Bye Codes!"

"Bye Teddy!" was all Cody could get out before the call was ended.

Before slipping the phone into his jeans' pocket, he stared at it and wondered what Randy could be up to. He didn't have much time to elaborate on that, though, because if he spent another minute here he'd surely get the Viper more aggravated than he already was.  
>

On the drive back to the hotel they were staying at for the night, Adam and Jay rode in silence. Of course, it was only because Adam was mad at Jay and not because it was awkward or anything. They had been best friends since they were 10, and during the span of their 27 year friendship, awkward had been non-existent. Well...maybe except for the time Adam had walked in on Jay naked...

"You lied to me." Four words were all it took to break the tension-filled atmosphere. Four words were all it took to make Jay realize what he had done. Four words, four syllables and a hundred tonnes of guilt...Jay looked out the car window, unable to look at the man beside him.

He tried to convince himself that not telling Adam the truth wasn't a big deal, and was failing miserably. "I'm sorry," was all he said; was all he could say.

Adam let out a breath, visibly stiff as he navigated his way through the city. "You're sorry?" he repeated, occasionally glancing at Jay through the rear-view mirror. "Do you know what for?"

Captain Charisma nodded, albeit a bit sullenly. "For going against your word and breaking my promise..."

"That's right." Adam made a left and was just a few blocks away from the hotel. "You said you wouldn't get involved with Alberto, but you did." He briefly took his eyes off the road to look at his best friend in the perfect vision of genuine shame and remorse. "Why?" he asked, his voice now noticeably softer as a result of such a sight. "You know I didn't want you near him tonight...And for a good reason."

"I know," the shorter-haired man replied, finally looking from the view of blurred streets beside him, "I really am sorry. You were just trying to keep me from getting even more hurt and I ignored that. Instead of listening to you, I went ahead and put myself in a position to get re-injured." His blue eyes wavered a bit, but he was calm. "Luckily you were there, and that's probably why it didn't happen..."

The Rated R Superstar kept quiet, knowing full well there was more to this explanation.

"I just...I wanted to get him back for what he did to me. I wanted to so bad, that I didn't care about anything that could've happened. My mind was clouded by revenge...and I wasn't thinking about the consequences." He exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry."

Adam thought about this answer and while he turned the car into the building's parking lot, he smiled slightly. "It's OK," he responded reassuringly, "you're forgiven."

Jay couldn't help smile back. "Thank you, Addy."

"Don't let it happen again, Jay-Jay."  
>

Practically bounding through the elevator doors, Cody raced through the fourth floor of the hotel he was set to meet Ted at, and almost tripped when the carpet snagged on his shoe.

"God damn it," he swore as he checked himself before rushing off again. At room 402 he finally stopped, panting from having run for so long mixed with the tiredness he'd already felt since his match earlier that evening.

He knocked in usual manner: to the tune of 'Yankee Doodle' (something both which Ted and Randy found incredibly dorky but endearing) and waited to enter. It didn't take long for the door to swing open, and Cody found himself face-to-face with the man he'd talked to via a phone call not so long ago.

"Heya, Codes," Ted merely greeted, stepping to the left to let him in. "What brings you here?" he joked.

The two walked into the room after Ted shut the door and settled into the den. Their former leader of Legacy, Randy Orton, was sitting in the large armchair located next to the window and seemed to be in a rather foul mood. Both decided to take a seat on the loveseat opposite of him. Distance was safety, after all.

Randy acknowledged the younger's presence with his regular nod. "Cody," he said tone low.

Unlike Cody, Ted wasn't frightful of the Apex Predator and only challenged him when he was angry. Right now, however, was not the right time to do so. He looked at the man sitting next to him and started out the conversation, wasting no time and wanting to get to what Randy wanted to hear.

"So, uh," he began, not knowing exactly what to say, "Cody saw him in the locker room today."

Cody took it from there, nodding empathetically. "Uh-huh," he confirmed, "and he looked...all right."

Randy pursed his lips in consideration. "Was he?"

"He seemed perfectly fine to me."

"And he made his return?"

"Against Del Rio. It wasn't a match, but he had the upper hand all the way through."

An apparent grin at this statement. "How was he afterwards?"

"The last time I saw him, he was talking to..." Unsure of whether or not to mention Randy's ex-lover, Cody trailed off and Ted helped him out.

" Bryan," he lied, and carrying it out believably.

Randy's reaction didn't falter in the least bit he merely took this in and ran a hand through the stubble forming on his face. He couldn't really be bothered shaving at this time, and since he was due to be drafted to Smackdown in the oncoming months (something he was especially jovial about) he thought he'd go with the new ragged-but-kempt look.

"Seemed to be in a, what's the word for it...celebratory mood."

"Is that it, boys?"

Cody and Ted looked apprehensively at each other before 'uh-huh'-ing in unison.

Randy grinned. "That's good...for now."

The two took it as their cue to leave and got up, bidding The Viper a good evening, and exiting, with heading back their shared room that was only several doors down in mind.

As they strolled down the hallway, Cody couldn't help but wonder haplessly about what Randy's plans were. He voiced this concern and Ted shook his head in response. "I have no idea, man."

When the pair got to their suite, it was still on the younger man's mind.  
>

_Late September 2006_

_The sting felt in his heart was dulling...steadily, he was coming back to himself and better yet, his career._

_Though he wasn't the same as he was the previous year, he found he was even more successful as he was at the moment. His persona wasn't just that anymore; it had become his transformation somehow, his reality._

_All things said about him were true – he _was_ as heartless, lewd, and predatory outside of the ring as well as in. But he barely cared anymore. He was moving on and he was changing, much liked his so-called 'friend' had..._  
><em><br>After the latest episode of Monday Night RAW was over, he charged through the bowels of the arena with the intention of going straight to his locker room and getting out of the venue as quickly as possible. It had been quite a night and he wasn't in the mood for double talk from anybody._

_As soon as he reached his room – his own, thank you very much – he pulled open the door only to be greeted with the sight of a Superstar he had absolutely no care for, let alone a decent reason as to why he'd be there._

_"What, may I ask, are you doing sitting in my locker room?" he scowled._

_The person – a very lean and moderately muscular form – stood up from the bench he had been kneeling on, not intimidated in the slightest. He smirked, and it was audacious, almost, with a mocking quality to it._

_"I have a proposition for you," came his deep and considerably villainous voice._

_The blonde raised his chin and crossed his arms, noticeably intrigued, if not significantly impressed by the other man's bold presence. "Oh yeah?" he leered, expression challenging. "Let's hear it."_

_Forceful blue eyes battled with venomous green. "Before I begin...I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Randy." He extended his hand, the movement slick, practiced, and dangerous, like a snake moving in for its kill._

_"Adam." The two shook hands, grip firm and strong, demanding._

_"Now..." the younger of the two smirked even more hazardously. "Let's get down to business then, shall we?"_

_/_


End file.
